Comet Change
by Anime Ryu and Okami
Summary: A story inspired by a RnR episode. Story features DarkRock/Netto yaoi pairing. Story is rated that because of the feature.


Ryu- Hey readers. If you're reading this, I'll explain why I wrote this. One, I was re-watching RnR and one of the episodes inspired me. Two, I was bored and my co-ed wanted to come over.

Dragon- I haven't seen y- (Gets knocked away after trying to glomp.)

Ryu- Oh, and if you haven't seen the episode, or haven't seen the series. Heres a sum.

One day, comet appears. Main character, War-Rock, has different personality. Must wait for comet to pass until normal again. Havoc and comedy happens.

Ryu-So anyways, this is what the story is about, except with something special. Oh, and this may be similar to the Neko episode of Rockman.

Dragon- You mean the special thing is two boys- (Gets slapped away)

Ryu- Please enjoy.

* * *

**Comet Change**

Netto was sleeping very peacefully until he woke with a rude awakening, and I mean rude.

"Get up ya idiot." Rockman said. "Huh, what!" Netto yelled as he fell out of bed. Then he got up and looked at Rockman. Nothing seemed wrong, until he felt the power of Rockman's changed personality.

"Well, get ready you dolt." Rockman said. (And remember he's usually nice) "R-Rockman, what happened?" Netto asked. "What, are you stupid or something. Nothing changed." Rockman said.

Just then, Netto received phone calls, and the image of his friends appeared.

"Something is wrong with Roll/Gutsman/Iceman/Glyde/Tomahawkman!" They all said at the same time.

"Okay, just come to my house and we'll see what we can do." Netto said, and after ten minutes, they all came.

Some of the "changes" in their navis were apparent, and some weren't.

Iceman was no longer Iceman, but now Fireman. Glyde was now an unmannered navi. Gutsman was no longer Gutsman, but now Wimpyman, Tomahawkman was now very kind and friendly, and Roll was, well, let's say she was very passionate. Oh, and Rockman was very mean.

"Okay, let's just think of something." Netto said, and then his PET ringed and he picked it up. It was Enzan.

"Netto, I need you to-" Enzan said before being cut off by a voice. "Come, let's just go already." The voice said. "I haven't even told him yet." Enzan said before getting cut off again. "He's smart on his own." The voice said again. "Blues!" Enzan yelled.

Then Enzan sighed and took a deep breath. "Netto, science labs, withing the hour." Enzan said and the connection was cut.

"Uh, okay guys, I'm sure my dad can figure things out. Just wait here." Netto said and he was off.

Science Labs

Everything was amok. People were trying to operate, but their navis weren't really helping much.

Netto then walked toward the meeting room, and when he got near the doors, he heard yelling. He wondered who it was, so only one way to find out.

Netto entered the room to see Laika yelling at what seemed like a drunk, shooting crazy navi, and Enzan yelling at what seemed like a disloyal navi.

"Uh, hey guys." Netto said. "What!" They both yelled, and Netto was saved the further yelling by his dad.

"Calm down boys." Yuuichiro said, and they did just that. "What's happening?" Laika asked. "Well, it seems like a comet is passing over us." Yuuichiro said. "Duo's comet?" Enzan said, with a worried tone.

"No. I'll explain it to you. Just sit down." Yuuichiro said.

"Okay, this comet seems to be causing the changes in our navis with radiation and radio waves. We don't know what's happening, but the waves and radiation are jamming our machines, so to prevent any damage, we have to turn all affected technology off." Yuuichiro said.

"What is affected?" Netto asked. "So far, the navis." Yuuichiro said. "So we just turn our PETs off until the comet has passed." Enzan said.

"Yes, everyone has to, and don't worry, we already prepared the message. Now we just need to store your PETs away somewhere safe." Yuuichiro said.

So the three Net Saviors turned off their PETs, and saying bye for now was not hard.

"So what do we do now." Netto said. "Well, it's highly unlikely any trouble will happen because of the comet, and I think most building will be closed because of it. So I think you three are free for the day." Yuuichiro said.

So the three walked out of the now calmed and quite labs. The streets were also very quite.

"So what do we do now?" Netto asked. "Well, I still have work even without my navi." Enzan said. "Me too." Laika said.

"Well, I guess I'm alone now." Netto said. "Guess so." Laika said as he and Enzan left.

And unaware to them, someone was watching. _"Yes, you're all alone, my Netto-kun."_

So Netto was wandering the very silent streets. Then Netto smelled delicious food. "Mmm, I wonder what that is." Netto said. So Netto followed the smell into a abandoned warehouse and spotted the culprit of the smell.

"Okay, there's food here, but where's the person?" Netto asked, and he was answered with a dimensional converter appearing, and Dark Rockman appearing as well.

"Dark Rockman! W-what are you doing here?" Netto stuttered. "What, I can't be around my favorite human?" Dark Rockman said. "Uh, no. I'm just surprised." Netto said, but he thought something else. _I guess the comet is affecting him too._

"Sit down, and eat." Dark Rockman said, and Netto seeing nothing wrong began to eat some of the food, but he didn't know that Dark Rockman had spiked the food with alcohol.

So after a few minutes of eating, Dark Rockman sudden;y spoke. "Hey Netto-kun." Dark Rockman said. "Hm?" Netto said, a little dreary.

"Can I have a favor." Dark Rockman said sweetly. "Um, what would that be?" Netto asked. Then Dark Rockman smiled, which sent shivers up Netto's spine. "I want you, Netto-kun." Dark Rockman said.

Then Netto started to choke after Dark Rockman said that. "Oh, uh, look at the time. I have to go." Netto said as he tried to walk away. "Not so fast." Dark Rockman said as he grabbed Netto, who tried to get away, but failed.

And soon, Netto was dragged all the way to a bedroom under the warehouse. Dark Rockman then placed Netto on the bed and locked the door. Netto heard the lock click and looked around for a chance to escape, but didn't find one.

"Aw, come on. It's just a small favor." Dark Rockman said as he approached Netto.

* * *

Ryu- Okay, I've kind of seen a rise in demand for yoai, and their doesn't seem to really be any Dark Rock/Netto pairings. So here. Oh, and since it's kind of my first, and I am a bit young so I will be dancing with the words, beating around the bush, etc.

* * *

Netto was backing away from Dark Rockman, but he was too slow and Dark Rockman pounced on him and pinned him down. Netto squirmed, but could not escape.

"Can't we talk this through?" Netto said. "Oh we'll talk, but through kisses." Dark Rockman said as he proceeded to take off Netto's clothing. When Dark Rockman got all the way to Netto's boxers, Netto stopped him.

"Wait, what about your clothing." Netto said, as he tried to stop the inevitable. "Oh, I forgot." Dark Rockman said as he started to take off his suit, while Netto tried hard to look away, but the alcohol was starting to kick in.

When Dark Rockman finished, he went straight for Netto's boxers, and now the alcohol was taking affect, so Netto was helpless.

After Dark Rockman finished with his "work", he looked up and down his prize in all his glory. When he was done looking, he then started his attack. Netto groaned with pleasure while Dark Rockman was in his dominant state.

The Next Morning

Netto and Dark Rockman were sleeping together, their clothes forgotten on the floor. Dark Rockman awoke first, and Netto woke up when Dark Rockman moved. "Hm?" Netto said drearily. "Shh, just go back to sleep." Dark Rockman said as he stroked Netto's hair. "Okay." Netto said. Though, he didn't really know the truth.

Science Labs

"Oh, why do I feel so horrible." Searchman said. "Why do I feel a heavy weight on my shoulders." Rockman said. "Why do I fell like the urge to destroy something." Blues said.

This is what Laika and Enzan heard when they turned the PETs on.

"Where's Netto?" Rockman asked after he released the "weight". "Hm, he's probably trapped somewhere, since everyone is having that same problem." Laika said. "Well, at least the comet passed, and I hope it never comes again." Enzan said.

-The End-

* * *

Ryu- Well, I hoped you enjoyed.

Dragon- How can you enjoy that, it was two guys na-

Ryu- (Clears throat) Words, words.

Dragon- Two guys having sexual intercourse with each other.

Ryu- You wouldn't understand.

Dragon-What! I-

Ryu- Well, like I said, I hoped you enjoyed. Oh and please check my profile to vote on the polls for a new story.


End file.
